


Traitor

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is a paranoid basketcase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.

Traitor.

Perhaps there was some nobility, some pride to the term conspirator. Brutus, Cassius, Trebonius. Aizen, Ichimaru, Tousen.

Kira was not even worthy of that respect in their hatred of him. He was just a traitor. He could feel their eyes boring into him, particularly Hitsugaya's accusatory gaze, like frozen methane.

Kira flinched at every glance, knowing what was behind it. Traitor.

It was Hitsugaya who finally took him aside to knock some sense into him.

"Soi Fong teamed up with a banished deserter. The 'little hero' Yamada defected to the ryoka. Hinamori-fukutaichou attacked a captain and broke out of jail. Abarai fought his own captain—we all saw the wounds—and tried to escape with a condemned prisoner. Kyouraku, Ukitake, Ise, Kotetsu, and Kotsubaki turned traitor, destroyed the Soukyoku, and fought the soutaichou. Matsumoto and I broke into the Central 46 Chambers. We're all traitors, fukutaichou."

Kira was still shaking on his knees at Hitsugaya's feet. He gazed up at the cold captain, fallen silent, silhouetted against the moon. Kira wanted to grovel at his feet or cry or something, but… He reached out a hand.


End file.
